Plans Mislead
by shaunaBunnie
Summary: My first real story on here, excuse me if it just really sucks. A little idea I had that basically typed itself.


**Plans Mislead**

My second attempt at a story, you can see my character list at the bottom if you get confused. OC's used with permission of their respective orders. I effin love you, Anna, Becker, Cherry & Tonks.

* * *

"No, Ni, that piece goes here." James Sirius Potter muttered as Niri Thomas attempted to fit a piece of glass into what looked like a large circle full to the brim with silver sand, shards of glass missing from the top in a puzzle. Niri did as he was told, and then picked up the next piece of glass off of the table under Jamie's careful brown gaze. "I can't wait to see the look on Teddy's face, Jamie, when you _finally_ show him up in a prank." Niri exclaimed, and then fit in the final piece, and then both boys instinctively backed up a few paces. A few paces weren't enough.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Harry, the next time that we're late to Potions, Slughorn's going to have my head on a silver platter. You're lucky you're untouchable." Ron Weasley muttered under his breath as the Golden Trio walked out of Horace Slughorn's classroom.

"Well, maybe if you actually set your alarm clock, Ron, you wouldn't be late!" Was Hermione Granger's input on the subject, squeezing Ron's hand behind Harry's back where they were walking. Harry, from the beginning, had said that if he saw any public displays of affection, he'd be sick in his own mouth. Maybe it was because his best friends were dating, or maybe he was a bit bitter, he always had liked Hermione. But his own thoughts were interrupted but the sudden prescense of a seventeen year old Ginny Weasley, munching on a banana teasingly. She had a free first period, and just loved to rub it in her boyfriend's face.

Harry gave his girlfriend a 'G'mornin'' kiss on the cheek, and the girl giggled. Draco Malfoy stormed out of the classroom in a huff; he had gotten a 'P' on his Wolfsbane essay.

And then the next thing that anyone knew, they were face down on a hard surface.

* * *

"Honestly, Sirius!" Remus Lupin peered over his best friend's shoulder at the concoction he was stirring in his cauldron; it looked like freshly poured cement when it was supposed to have the consistency of water. "What did you do?"

Sirius thought about this for a moment. "I got bored, so about halfway through I just threw in random stuff to see what would happen." He said, not even looking remotely concerned. Sirius glanced at his Remus's cauldron. Clear as water and smelled like rose petals, caramel, and leather to the dogboy. A perfect love potion. Of course.

But to Remus, it smelled like the ocean, hot chocolate, and strawberry shampoo, but he could get the third one any time, in fact, he got a whiff of it right now.

"Hey boys!" Hayden Johnston exclaimed as she strode around the room. "I think my potion's closer to Sirius's then yours, Remmy." She complimented with a little giggle that made Remus's heart skip a beat. The blonde knew just what to say to make his breathing come short. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Haydes!" Said Sirius, turning around to see her cauldron, which was only slightly better than his. "You may have a point." Remus said, not realizing that the words came out of his mouth.

And on the other side of the room, James Potter was trying to win over Lily Evans. Again. "Hey Lillllllly," He chanted, walking up to her and taking a whiff of her flawless potion. "I think my nose just got double vision." He joked. "It smells exactly like you." "Not working, Potter." Lily said, not even looking up.

Just then the bell rang, and the class filed out, those of them who could scoop their potion, did, and handed in a vial. The rest just vanished theirs, scurrying out with their heads down.

Outside the door waited Issy Crandall, who immediately clung to Remus in a way that could loosely be described as friendly. "You promised that you'd help me with my Charms essay, Rem!"

Remus made an apologetic face at Sirius and James, a longing one in Haydie's direction and then said, "Yeah, I did. To the library!" He automatically went into big-brother mode when he was around Issy.

But they never got that far, and the next thing that they knew, they were sprawled on a hard surface.

* * *

Char list:

James Potter- Marauder-in-chief

Sirius Black- Second in command

Remus Lupin- Conscience

Peter Pettigrew- Cheerleader

Lily Evans- Sassy Potter avoider

Hayden "Haydie" Johnston- My friend Beckeh's OC, Remus's crush

Issabelle "Issy" Crandall- My friend Anna's OC, in love with Remus

Harry Potter- The boy who lived

Hermione Granger- The brains of the operation

Ron Weasely- Just a big git

Ginny Weasely- The creepy stalkerchick

Draco Malfoy- Because he's needed in any good fanfiction

Rylie "Ryles" Johnston- Hayden's daughter, Harry's friend, Oliver Wood's girlfriend, Becker's OC

James "Jamie" Potter- The brilliant son of Harry and Ginny Potter, and our main character, seventh year.

Avery "Av" Lestrange- Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, the object of Jamie's affections- Cherry's OC, fifth year

Darrimond "Darr" Lestrange- Avery's big brother, very overprotective- Cherry's OC, he graduated last year.

Erica "Eri, but if you call me that I punch your face in" Grey- My friend Tonks's OC, the most unGryffindorish Gryffindor you've ever met. Fifth year

Niri "En or Ni" Thomas- Mine and Cherry's shared OC, Son of Dean Thomas, Jamie's partner in crime. Seventh year

Albus "Al" Potter- Jamie's little brother, a fifth year prefect, likes Avery.

Lily "Lily-Billy" Potter- Second year, chaser

Ted "Teddy" Lupin- Auror at the Ministry, graduated six years ago.

Calista "Cal" Wood- Rylie's daughter, dating Al, hates Jamie's guts, but has to tolerate Niri.

Holly "Sometimes Holiday" Bennett- Niri's girlfriend, Calista's best friend.


End file.
